1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for making paper from a solution including various kinds of fiber base materials and fillers dispersed in water, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for making raw paper as an intermediate of a wet friction material for use as a friction plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, annular frictional materials for use as frictional plates and the like have been made by punching from sheets of paper before or after the paper are thermoset while impregnating with thermosetting resin. However, since the yield of the raw material under this method is low, there have recently been developed new methods of directly making such annular frictional plates out of raw paper (e.g., JP-A-2-91294, JP-A-3-76780, JP-A-3-107628, etc.).
On the other hand, in the case of obtaining discontinuous paper bodies such as handmade paper, there still exists a problem of bad formation, and JP-A-11-241290 discloses a method of improving the formation.
According to the conventional methods and apparatus for manufacturing discontinuous paper bodies such as annular bodies, the paper formation has not necessarily been satisfactory.